A new way of life
by rizzles123
Summary: "Your the leaders son right?"she said scooting closer to him. "Yeah"he replied his heart beating a mile a minute, what was wrong with him anyways? This girl just described how she was raped and torture but the only thing he could focus on was how pink and full her lips looked. "You look like him, your handsome"she said before smiling and laying down. Carl didn't know what to say
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day at the prison, Carl was taking watch while everyone else was fighting on whether or not they should let Merle stay, he didn't really care didn't effect him all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there before the Governor came and killed them all, but no one listened to him he was just the kid who never did as he was told.

"Hey"Carl heard behind him he turned to see the big blue eyes of Beth, he could feel his face get instantly red and hoped she would just pass it off as the heat.

"H-hey"

"Brought you some water"she said handing him the cup, he took it and drank it all in one gulp it was warm but at least it was something.

"Thanks"he said handing her the cup.

"You okay Carl?"she asked sitting down on the concert floor.

" 'm fine, just thinking about getting the hell out of here" he replied looking out over the prison.

"We can't do that, we'll die out there" he heard Beth whisper.

"Oh yeah? And what do you thinks gonna happen here? The governors not just gonna leave us alone and were weak its a death sentence either way" Carl snapped he regretted it instantly but he was tired of people brushing him off like all his ideas were stupid. He heard her sigh then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok to be afraid you know" she breathed in his ear making all the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Beth"Carl turned he had grown as tall as her now and could look her in the eyes, her breath was hot on his face and she was smiling, god she had the prettiest smile. He was going to say something maybe an apology when her eyes grew wide and she was pointing out to the field.

"Oh god whats that!" she yelled. Carl turned and saw a girl she looked more like a teenager running towards the gate with someone in her arms. She was struggling he could tell and her clothes were stained red.

"GO GET MY DAD" he yelled running down the tower stairs into the field.

When he got close enough he could see she was wide eyed and crying.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME" she cried Carl could see she was no more then 16, she looked sleep deprived but not nearly as skinny as the girl she was holding i mean she wasn't fat but she was no size 2.

"CARL STAY BACK"He heard his father call, he looked back and saw Rick, Daryl, Carol and Hershel making there way over to them everyone had weapons.

The first to make it to them was Daryl he aimed his bow at the girl.

"WHAT HAPPENED" he yelled at the girl.

"My sister me and her were taken by a man into his town, we thought it was safe until he tied us up and took us to a basement h-he tortured us please, shes dying please"she was sobbing now.

"Did this man call himself the Governor?" Rick asked Carl saw his father put the gun down a bit, not all the way but a bit.

"Ye-yeah the town was called wood bury please i got us out but she got stabbed you have to help her"she begged.

"Rick let them in"Hershel said putting his hand on the leaders back.

"CARL OPEN THE GATE"rick yelled.

Carl ran to the gate and opened it letting the girl in, Rick ran to her and grabbed the girl out of her hands.

"Where was she stabbed?" Hershel asked her.

"I-in the chest"she breathed.

"Ok Daryl come with me get all the medical supply's and a table Rick you come along and take all the girls clothes off of her and try to clean her the best you can we can't have any infection we don't have the medicine for it, Carol and Carl take this girl get her some clean clothes and something to eat"Hershel barked out orders.

"Where you hurt?"Carl asked her.

"N-no"she shook.

"Lets get you inside then"Carol said putting her arm around the girls shoulder.

* * *

It been about an hour sense the girl arrived and she was changed had something to eat and even got to wash her face, Carl found out her name was Rebecca and her sisters was Constance, she was 15 the youngest of 4 girls and she was Greek.

"Okay Rebecca i'm gonna need you to tell me everything that happened over this past year, wheres your family? Where were you when the outbreak happened, how did you escape woodbury? That stuff"Rick said Rebecca was lying down in Carls lower bunk they decided it was best to have her sleep with another teenager were she might be more comfortable.

"Were really from Houston Texas but had family up in Atlanta were we would visit every summer. It was going to be me and all my sisters but Mia was the only one who ended up coming the others they had jobs and stuff and couldn't take off. We were in Atlanta for a few days when my uncle wanted to go hunting and asked if any of us wanted to come I always wanted to try it so I came and Mia shes not into all that but i convinced her anyways we were camping when a thing, a biter came out and attacked my uncle me and mia just ran to the car and tried to get onto the highway but it was blocked and th-then"she was holding back tears Carl could tell he sat on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Its ok you can do it"he whispered smiling encouragingly. She smiled back and he felt his heart flip.

"We saw them bomb Atlanta we didn't know what to do so I called my mom on my cell and I got to talk to her for a few minutes"she was smiling now. "Bu-but then I heard screaming and gun shots and the line went dead."

Everyone was looked around and saw tears streaming down Carol and beths face, Maggie was clutching onto Glenn no doubt thinking about how lucky she was to have him and everyone else's faces were as coled as stone the only people not in the room were Daryl who was hunting, Hershel who was operating on Constance and Merle who was doing god knows what. Before Carl could stop himself he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Anyways we stumbled upon the Governors men three weeks after the outbreak, they told us they would be good that they had a town and we could have food, shelter, I didn't trust it they gave me the creeps but Constance convinced me told me we could live there survive I said okay because I figured it was live there no matter how creepy or die out there I mean I knew a little about hunting but not enough and Constance was making me eat the most said it was better for me because i was younger and I was still growing and I needed it! We got there and were greeted by the Governor he instantly rubbed me the wrong way but then for a few weeks it was good! We were doing high school out of an old barn with other students we were eating we were happy! But one night I got caught out after curfew I just had to use the restroom and didn't want to wake anybody"she was crying again.

"He kicked me to the ground and called it my punishment he punched me until I had a split lip and a black eye and told me if he ever saw me out after dark again I was going to wish I was dead. I ran to my room and told Constance we were getting the hell out of there when two men came in our room and hit me over the head. I woke up the next day in a basement they kept us down there for months hurting us, touching us"she was full on sobbing again shaking so hard it looked as if she might puke.

"You don't have to keep going"Maggie said sitting next to her and hugging her.

'I want to"She breathed shaking her head to try to calm herself.

"He assigned told us that we each got a master that we had to do anything for, I got a man named Martinez he would come and visit me everyday if I didn't do wh-what he asked he would beat me"she was just shaking now Carl felt like he was going to be sick.

'What about Constance? Who did she get?"Glen asked.

"She got the sick bastard himself"she cried.

After that she told us about escaping when Martinez accidently left a knife in the room when he was called away on an Emergency something about terrorist. She had to kill two people to get out and then when they ran out of the town Constance got a knife thrown in her chest, she stopped the bleeding as much as she could, picked her up and ran until she found the had left to left her rest except Carl who was still holding onto her hand. She had stopped crying and Carl decided to leave her be to get some rest so he stood up and started walking out of the room when she grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay?" she asked smiling slightly. Carl looked down at her and really looked at her she was really pretty in an exotic way she had light olive skin long thick kinda crazy kinky hair and big brown eyes.

"Sure"he said sitting back on the bed.

"Your the leaders son right?"she said scooting closer to him.

"Yeah"he replied his heart beating a mile a minute, what was wrong with him anyways? This girl just described how she was raped and torture but the only thing he could focus on was how pink and full her lips looked.

"You look like him, your handsome"she said before smiling and laying down. Carl didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything he just sat besides her still holding onto her hand while she drifted off to sleep.


	2. All scars heel in the end

**Chapter two folks please review and fav!**

* * *

Carl sat there for what felt like ages but couldn't be more than 20 minutes till he was sure she was asleep, he looked at her and noticed how much older she actually looked, she was his age but a year of torture and abuse took a toll on her, Carl couldn't help but comment on how beautiful she still was laying there the worry was free from her face and she looked almost peaceful. Carl gave her hand one last squeeze and slowly stood and walked out of the cell into the main corridor. When he got there he saw everyone except Merle who he could hear snoring from Daryl's perch. Hershel was sitting in a chair the poor guy looked exhausted.

"How is she?"Carl asked walking up to everyone.

"Not good the knife ruptured a major artery that I managed to stop the bleeding but she lost so much blood and she was starved, raped, tortured. I found scars in her vaginal area burn scars. I'm surprised she made it this long to be honest I don't think she'll make it the night" Carl felt sick he was young but not stupid he was filled with rage at the thought of maggie who was almost in the same situation the two teenage girls were in.

"Should we wake Rebecca? Let her say her goodbye's"Carol asked the women had her hand over her heart as if to try to stop the pain from souring through it.

"Let her sleep for another hour, the poor girls been through to much she was raped and tortured too and now shes about to loose the last person in her life, she needs to be strong" Maggie said clutching Glenns hand.

"If I ever get the chance that bastards dead"Glenn said through a still swollen mouth there was so much rage in his eyes Carl almost felt scared just making eye contact.

"What we need to do is figure out what the hell were going to do with Rebecca ones shes better and can be on her way"Carl heard his father say and was instantly filled with rage, how could he even say that? After all this girls been through just let her go.

"Rick's right we need to discuss if were going to allow her in our family" Daryl said nodding along.

"Is that even anything to discuss? Shes 15 Carls age!"Carol spat clearly just as mad as Carl.

"We can't afford to take another stranger in!"Rick argued!

"So what were just gonna throw her out to the walkers? She's not Randell shes not a threat shes a young girl that would be like throwing Beth out there!" Carl yelled at his dad.

"What do you suggest we do Carl? She has nothing to Offer us! Shes weak and with the Governor breathing down our necks we really don't need another mouth to feed and an ass to take care of!" Carl couldn't believe his dads words! He was fuming and was about to start yelling all over again when a small cough echoed through the prison, everyone stopped arguing and turned to the cell doors to see Rebecca standing there she looked beyond pissed.

"Thats not true you know, I could help bring the meat in i'm an ok hunter"she started only to be interrupted by Daryl "I do the huntin round here" she ignored him and continued "I can handle a gun, I know how to shoot a bow and before all of this I got in a few fights with my sister's I can handle myself" her voice was strong but Carl could see the tears start building in her eyes.

"A fight with your sister is different then a fight with ten walkers"Daryl commented.

"How about getting the shit kicked out of you and being thrown down the stairs? Or how about this" she slowly turned to her side and lifted her shirt reveling a scar going from the mid section of her back down to well Carl guessed her lady uh areas. "Got thrown down the stairs right into a heating duct third degree burns on my ass, back and hand and I still kept fighting. My sisters didn't do those pussy ass slaps no they hit and I can too" she yelled. "I was the youngest of four girls, I never got things the easy way and I know how to defend myself" she said again.

"Now will someone please take me to my sister" she had tears in her eyes but they refused to let her fall, slowly Carl walked over and took her hand "Follow me" he said giving it a squeeze which led to the most beautiful half smile hes ever seen in his whole life. Everyone was silent as they made there way up stairs to the last cell in the hall.

Carl couldn't hold back the gasp as he saw the girl laying in front of him, she was so thin you could see each bone in her hand, her hair was thin and so long it had to go to her knee caps, her face had bruises all over it but even after all that she looked as if her and Rebecca could be twins.

"Oh god" Rebecca gasped running to her and grabbing onto her hand.

"Martinez made me eat said he didn't like them thin but the Governor he wouldn't let her eat anything only 2 meals a week, one time sense we were in the same room I saved half my sandwhich and tried to get her to eat it but she wouldn't she refused said I needed it more" she was sobbing now.

"The funny thing is everyone used to say we were twins, the only difference were our eyes she has bright hazel there almost green, and my hair was always short funny now with how long it is but it is just so thick its really hard to handle and she always had well bigger assets I guess you could say" she attempted something of a laugh but it was to mixed up with her sobs to really tell. "I wonder how she would react to the fact I have a bigger but then her" she really giggled now.

"You wish" it sounded like came from Constance and she instantly stopped and stood over her grabbing her hand even harder.

"Connie?"she squeaked. It was funny how just 5 minutes ago she was talking about how her sisters piratically abused her and now she was holding onto her for what looked like dear life.

"I'm here Riz" the older sister groaned and slowly opened her eyes to reveal that infact they were huge and almost green they looked bright with determination.

"You look like shit"she said giggling a little but stopped when the pain became to much. Carl's heart started pounding maybe he should go give them privacy but he couldn't bring himself to, not yet.

"Listen Riz"she said taking rebeccas face in her hands pressing her forehead to hers.

"I'm not going to survive this" and it was true she was growing paler by the second the life was draining from her as she struggled to get out these last few words Rebecca started to whimper but Constance stopped her.

"Shh shush listen i'm NOT going to make it but you, you have to beat this world, you have to fight!" Carls heart felt a stabbing pang as her remembered his own mom saying something similar to her in her final moments.

"Riz you gotta make it, you gotta beat this world and I know you can because your young, your smart I never told you enough but your beautiful"Her voice broke at the last part Rebecca was shaking now. "Stop shaking dumbass your going to be okay" she said half smiling then her eyes fluttered closed and the sound of her wheezing was gone.

"HERSHEL" Carl yelled.

Herhsel stumbled into the room with Carol and Rick at her side.

"SHES NOT BREATHING DO SOMETHING" REBECCA YELLED.

"CAROL CHECK HER PULSE" Hershel yelled and carol ran over and touched her fingers to the girls neck, all breathing stopped you could hear a pen drop Carl thought before she slowly shook her head.

"YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING" Screamed Rebecca.

"Sweetie shes gone"Carol said rubbing her back and hugging her tight.

Rick slowly pulled out his gun and placed it on the girls temple.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the sobbing girl screeched. Carl wanted to run she had no idea.

"Honey shes going to turn" Carol whispered.

"B-but she wasn't bit" whispered Rebecca.

"It doesn't matter" Carl said walking over to her and putting his arm around her shoulder,"Were all infected unless we die from a bullet to the brain or something like that were going to turn into them" A heart wrenching sob escaped the girl.

"I'm so sorry"Whispered Rick before he lifted the gun up to the girls temple again.

"Let me do it" Rebecca said standing the tears gone from her eyes.

"You don't ha-" carl started but she shot him a glare that made him shut up.

'Yes I do" she simply said and took the gun from ricks hand she touched her sisters face letting one tear fall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" she whispered and pulled the trigger.

Hours later Carl could still hear the gunshot.


	3. Tears

**Hi guys new chapter time! I just wanted to give a quick thanks to GeminiCross(woo for Gemini's!) for reviewing the story! Also this is just a quick chapter but im already working on chapter four and its my fav so far! And yes I realized I made Carl a bit older but i think it works! Please fav and review!**

* * *

Everything was silent except for Rebecca's muffled sobs as she cried into her sisters chest, Carl felt his heart tug and didn't even realize he was crying until he felt his dad pull him into a big hug, he breathed in the scent of his dad the smell of sweat but also his cologne Carl remembers from when he was little, he must of still had a bottle left.

"Lets give her some privacy let her have a proper goodbye"his father whispered into Carl's head, Carl nodded and whipped the tears away walking into the commons area with his father by his side and Hershel and Carol following behind them.

Everyone was in there all talking around the table Carl could still hear Merle snoring loudly.

"He sure can sleep through anything" he muttered to himself.

"Rick please don't throw her out, shes so broken please its not right"Beth pleaded, Carl nodded in agreement.

"Dad we could use another set of arms around here also, she could help take care of Judith!"Carl added smiling hopefully at his dad.

"Oh and she could help me hunt" Carl was surprised to find Daryl say, he shot him a confused look which was returned with a wink which confused Carl even more.

"And Beth needs a girl her age to talk with" Maggie called. Everyone had a hopeful glint in there eyes and Carl prayed it would work he didn't know why but he felt like this girl belonged with them.

A full minute must have past and they all waited for an answer, Carl couldn't even breathe he was so worried.

"Fine she can stay" everyone breathed a sigh of relief Beth even cheered.

"Where gonna have to bury that body then I was thinking me, Carl, Glenn and Maggie could make a run into town I need some new strings for my bow and lil asskicker needs some more formula"Daryl asked handing Rick and Glenn a shovel.

"Can I come?" everyone was surprised to see Rebecca standing next to Carl, hell he didn't even see her walk towards them. He had a growth spurt and she was at least 4 inches shorter then him her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her throat sounded raw.

"That's not a good idea, you need some rest" you've been through a lot"Hershel said. Carl couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I need some clothes, ya'll are all so thin I doubt anything will fit and even if it does I don't want to take anything away from you now that you letting me stay" she sent a small smile and node towards Rick who couldn't help but smile back. "And uh I noticed us girls were running low on um"her face was bright red" Feminine products and with another girl were gonna need as much as we can get" she was as red as a firetruck and Carl could feel himself blushing as well. "Please let me go, I can't just sit here and do nothing I did enough of that already and it got my sister killed. "You can't blame yourself for that, it wasn't your fault" Carol interrupted. "I could have done more, I could have fought back and i'm not doing that anymore so please just let me come" a tear slid down her cheek but her voice was full of hope and determination.

"Fine you can come but no way in hell your getting a gun, you'll use a knife" Daryl snapped and headed towards the courtyard shovel in hand with Rick and Glenn. Carl looked over and saw a slight smile and a look of victory on Rebecca's face that made him smile a huge toothy grin.

"You're lucky, i'm 17 and not even allowed out of the courtyard most of the time" Beth complained as she walked over and stood next to Rebecca.

"Beth that's all Hershel" Carl teased making Beth blush.

"You guys are cute! Are you dating?"Rebecca asked and it was Carl's turn to blush of course he had thought about it he liked Beth a lot and couldn't even count of both hands how many times he imagined grabbing her and kissing her but he just never got the nerve.

"Oh no! Were just friends" Beth laughed and Carl felt a pain in his chest instantly, he knew Beth didn't feel the same way but just hearing her say it hurt more then he expected it to.

"Carl do you know there doing the run at?"Beth asked him pulling the young boy out of his trance.

"My guess would be the strip mall, I mean there's a Macy's were you can get clothes" he nodded towards Rebecca. "and get some baby stuff for Jude and a Walgreen's right next door that was stalked with baby formula last time we went and plus you could get your uh feminine products" Oh god he had to be brighter then a tomato. Rebecca just giggled and turn towards Beth.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Actually yeah me and the other girls are out of Shampoo and Lotion, and Carol is obsessed with having like 15 bottles of hand sanatizer at all times so we need more of that! Oh and okay well Maggie's birthday is in a week and I was wondering if you could go to the cosmetics section and see if they have that Brittany spears perfume? It was her favorite and I know its not too pratical or whatever but I think she'll like it"

"Of course" she nodded and turned to leave Carl could already see the tears re-filling her eyes. But Beth stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"I'm so sorry about Connie, I'm so sorry about everything" she said embracing the younger girl soothing her as she soaked her shirt with tears, Carl couldn't help but feel like he was invading a private moment but once again couldn't bring himself to look away from the broken girl, there was just something about her that made her so interesting even when she cried.

"Rebecca?" they all turned to see Carol standing by the opened door that led to the courtyard.

"Yeah" she asked, her eyes dry and her voice clear.

"Were ready to bury her" Carol said almost in a whisper with a look in her eyes that seemed to be pity mixed with sadness.

Rebecca simply nodded and followed the older women out the door.


	4. barking up the wrong tree

They all stood around Connie's grave Glenn and Daryl holding the body waiting until Rebecca was ready to lower it. Carl couldn't take his eyes off of the grave right beside's connie's with an L constructed out of pebbles was placed the pain still fresh in his heart he could feel the tears start up but he refused to let them fall, this wasn't about him or his mother this was about Rebecca.

"Would you like me to say anything?" Hershel asked Rebecca holding a bible, he was usually the one who said a few words at there little make shift funerals.

_as if it means anything, _Carl thought making a face

"We were Greek Orthodox but we lived with our mom and she wasn't Greek so we never really went to church you know a few times a year for Greek Easter and Christmas but other then that nothing" she started walking over and putting her hand on Connie's heart, "but Connie she prayed every night, at every meal hell she would punch me if i said god's name in vain" she was looking out onto the prison field smiling as if she could see the memory right infront of her, "Even when the Governor took us she still prayed ever day, I never saw the point you know? Whats the point in praying for someone who obviously isn't listening? Who took away my whole family and but me in this hellhole of a world? But I know her and she would have wanted me to pray for her even if I don't believe in it anymore I should say something" she had glassy eyes but she was smiling slightly, she lowered her head over mia's heart and started.

"Glory to the Father, and the Son and the Holy Spirit, both now and forever and to the ages of ages. Amen Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.

For Yours is the Kingdom and the Power and the Glory of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, both now and forever and to the ages of ages." she lifted her head and whispered _Amen. _She began stroking mia's hair and Carl could tell she was getting ready to say her final goodbye's an image of Andrea doing the same with Amy flashed before his eyes and he felt his throat tighten at the thought of his mom shielding his eyes away from the sight thinking he was to young to see something so emotional, he almost laughed at that hell he had to kill his mom and that was to emotional?

"You always told me I had to stop playing victim, I had to stop being a pussy every time you would hurt me every time i cried you told me to stop throwing a pity party" her voice was so low Carl wasn't even sure she was saying anything, "So i'm not going to cry anymore, i'm done being a victim and i'm done being scared because i'm not a victim, i'm a survivor" and with that she took her hand off of Connie's heart and gave a swift nod towards Daryl and walked inside the prison not even turning back.

* * *

"Carl can I ask you a favor?" Rick asked they were loading up the truck ready to get the Run going it was 2:30 and they only had so much sunlight left.

"Yeah whatsup?"

"I want you to keep an eye on Rebecca on the run today, Hershel doesn't even think shes strong enough to walk across the lawn and we had to bury her sister" His dad's voice almost had a pleading tone as if he thought Cark would say no?

"Yeah no problem"he said packing up the rest of the truck and closing the door. He turned to walk back to the prison when his dad stopped him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here Carl, sense you're mother died" his voice cracked and Carl felt his throat start to close, "I haven't been there, I didn't even think about your grief and i'm so sorry because i know you needed me" he had tears in his eyes and couldn't look his son in the eyes.

"Dad I understand and i'm ok"Carl reasurred him giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"I didn't even wish you a happy birthday" he said letting a few tears fall. It was true the day Glenn and Maggie got taken by Merle it was his birthday he turned 15 but didn't think it was worth saying anything to anybody, not in this world.

"Birthday's don't matter anymore dad, what matters if keeping a straight head on thats what you told me, what matters is survival and that we have each other, what matters is having somebody to love" Carl pulled his dad into a big hug "you grew up way to damn fast" he heard him mumble, they stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard a cough behind them.

"We jus' gonna stand here all day or are we gonna go get some damn supply's" Daryl snapped getting into the driver's seat.

"Jeez what crawled up his ass and died" Glenn muttered before getting in the passengers. Carl didn't even realize the other's had gone outside Rebecca was climbing in the backseat along with Maggie.

"Be safe" He heard beth say behind him making him jump.

"You too" he said an pulled her into a quick hug before nodding to his father and climbing into the backseat.

* * *

"Oh my god this is so cute!" Rebecca yelled running over to a military style jacket with studded shoulders, they had cleared out macy's and the other's went over to Walgreen's while Rebecca got all the clothes she needed Carl was taking watch.

"Look's warm too" he commented.

"Its 85 dollars, jeez" she said making a face.

"I really don't think that matters anymore" he reminded her gesturing towards the deserted store.

"Oh yeah right" she simply said before snatching it and putting it in a bag they brought.

They had been at this for 30 minutes now and Carl was getting annoyed, for some reason Rebecca still had to put together cute outfits god at the end of the worlds girls were still a pain to go shopping with.

"Wanna know something funny?"Rebecca said looking at a pair of black skinny jeans before putting them into her bag.

"Sure why not?"

"I never thought I would be a size 8" she said laughing.

"How is that funny?"

"Well I was a size 12 most of my teenage years, I actually well I had Bulimia from the age of ten to fourteen I wasn't the skinniest kid and just wanted to loose the weight but i ended up gaining more and more but I got recovered and went from a size 18 to 12 and to be honest I looked good not to be conceited, but being chubby just worked on me" she had a sad look on her face.

"Well you look uh good n-now" god he was making a fool out of himself, but he just wanted to see that sad look go away.

"You think? I don't know i'm flat as a board" she was holding up a low cut shirt before making a face and putting it down. Carl didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. He watched as she but a few black sweaters in her back one of them had a studded cross on the front and another had long spikes all up and down the arm.

"Your clothes look like there ready for war" he commented.

"Its called Fashion" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fashion-smashion its the end of the world who cares anyways?"

"I bet Beth cares" she said in a teasing tone that made him spin towards her he felt his face grow hot.

"M-maybe" oh god he was defiantly red now.

"You like her don't you?" she asked with a teasing smile, was it really that obvious?

"No!" he replied way to quick.

"You so do!"she was poking his shoulder now.

"Please don't tell her" he begged.

"You know iv'e only known you for what half a day? But i'm pretty sure she likes you too"she was smirking now.

"No she doesn't i'm just a kid shes 17 about to be 18" he mumbled looking down.

"You're what 14?"

"I just turned 15 last week" he snapped.

"Ok ok sorry jeez, you'r 15 THATS THREE YEARS!That's not a big deal in the old way of life much less when you have thousands of zombies on your ass everyday!" She clutching his shoulders now and smiling.

"I wouldn't even know how to ask her!" he replied shoulder slumping he really was a loser.

"Just kiss her!"

"I-I uh" god he never even kissed a girl before.

"Wait Carl have you never kissed a girl?" Rebecca asked.

"I was 13 when this all started! No I haven't kissed a girl!" he yelled defending himself.

"Carl its ok! I'm sure Beth wou-"she started but he interrupted.

"No she wouldn't! She told me she kissed six guys, SIX! I can't just kiss her! I would make a fool out of myself" He felt tears grow in his eyes, why couldn't anyone get that? He couldn't just make a move because she would just laugh in his face!

"Well why don't you practice on me?" he heard Riley say, she was blushing slightly not looking him in the eye.

'Wh-what?" he asked confused practice? He couldn't just kiss her!

"Just kiss me!"she said looking him in the eye.

"B-but what if you like"he started but couldn't finish.

"Develop feelings for you?" she asked and he simply nodded looking away.

"Believe me" she said laughing, "that's not gonna happen"

"Well thanks" he said turning and started walking away but she stopped him grabbing his wrist.

"No Carl you don't get it, it's not gonna happen because well lets just say you would be barking up the wrong tree" she said laughing slightly again.

"Barking up the wrong tree? what" he was confused what did that even mean!

"Yeah you know" she said nudging him he looked at her even more confused.

"Ok if I had to choose between Maggie or Daryl I would choose maggie" she said and then it hit him.

"Wait so your?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Yes Carl, i'm gay"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the late update with easter tomorrow iv'e been really busy! I think next chapter im going to write it in Rebecca's P.O.V.!**

**Please like and review thanks!**


	5. Fried or scrambled?

**Hi ya'll! I'm sorry for not updating for over a week iv'e had some family issues come up, anyways enjoy!**

As promised Rebecca's P.O.V.

* * *

As soon as Rebecca said those two little word's relief filled her body, she hadn't said it in so long only to get a rise out of Martinez that she almost forgot she could be attracted to anything at all. Even from a small age she new she wasn't attracted to boy's in 5th grade when all her friends talked about the cutest boy in class she couldn't help but notice her best friend had the pinkest lips or when they all started to well develop it finally hit her in 7th grade when she tried kissing a girl without even realizing it that she was gay and sure she was 14 when this all started but she had her fair share of hidden kisses in the freshmen locker room before the world went to shit. She made eye contact with Carl and was instantly filled with dread when she saw the familiar look of disgust in his eyes that she remembered her grandparents having when she came out to them, he pulled out of her grasp and snorted in disgust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked in disbelief rage suddenly taking over her core.

"What's wrong with me what wrong with you!" he shouted at her, "is this because of what happened with Martinez" Rebecca gasped, did he really just say that? Angry tears instantly filled her eyes but she would not let them fall, not for the likes of Carl Grimes.

"You asshole" she breathed grabbing the first thing she could which happened to be a stray shoe on the floor and hurled it at his head, she grabbed her stuff knife in hand and dashed out of Macy's deciding she would rather take her chances waiting outside by the truck then standing next to that boy for one more second. She was surprised to see no walkers anywhere near the strip mall so she took a seat by the truck and finally let the tears fall from her eyes unable to stop them.

* * *

Carl cursed under his breathe, his head instantly aching were the shoe collided with his head. He didn't know why he said what he did and he felt guilt at the bottom of his gut but pushed it down and replaced it with anger and confusion, what really was wrong with her? Hershel had read them the bible five times over and each time it said that being gay was wrong hell she was Greek Orthodox! He sighed as he walked to the truck the guilt slowly started back up when he saw tears streaming down Rebecca's face but it stopped when she looked up and shot him a look that if they could kill he would most defiantly be dead.

The air had grown thick with tension and Carl sighed with relief when he saw Daryl, Glenn and Maggie come out hauling a bunch of boxes!

"Looks like we hit the jackpot!" Carl called running to Maggie and taking a couple boxes from her.

"We sure did break room was stocked! Guess someone locked it expecting to come back but when that obviously didn't happen just left all the stuff there"Glenn said he had about five boxes in his hands marked canned goods and Carl was nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Hey shorty" Daryl snapped causing Rebecca to look up the tears were gone but her eye's were puffy from crying and her voice cracked when she spoke.

"Y-yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked general concern in his voice that seemed to shock all of them, Daryl never asked anyone if they were okay cept Carol he never seemed to care.

"Yeah just tired guess the day just kinda got to me" she replied and he nodded in understanding, Carl let out the breathe he didn't even know he was holding relief flooded over him that she didn't tell the other's what he did.

"Listen why don't you sit up front with me, Glenn do you mind?" Daryl went and shocked everyone again Glenn could only nod and climb in the back with Maggie.

As Carl got in the Car he didn't miss the Glare Daryl sent his way that instantly made his throat close up.

* * *

It's been one week to date sense Rebecca ran through the wood's into her safe haven and she hadn't talked to Carl sense the incident at the store instead she found herself spending her time with Daryl which seemed to shock everyone.

She had mentioned at dinner the second night she was there that she always wanted to learn how to shoot a crossbow stating that her older cousin had always had one and was going to teach her how to shoot when they got home from camping but then obviously that never happened, that's when Daryl almost to quickly said he had an old crossbow that he could teach her with as long as it was alright with Rick who couldn't do anything but nod. It confused Rebecca at first as to why everyone was shocked by Daryl taking a liking to her but it made sense when she was helping Carol do the dishes and she explained to her that the only person he really talked to was her and his brother and specially not some kid.

She was at her 5th Target practice and was giddy at how good she got when just 4 day's ago she couldn't even hold the bow correctly now she was hitting the target's dead on!

"C'mon kid lunch break" Daryl said she sighed in relief she loved shooting and felt a surge of adrenaline every time she hit the target but it was hard work and her arm's ached.

They sat down to eat it wasn't much just a can of peaches each but she wasn't about to complain, she popped a peach in her mouth and almost groaned as the sweet sugary fruit slid down her throat.

"So what's goin on with yah nd Carl" Daryl said suddenly making Rebecca joke on her peach.

"Nothing" she said in between coughs not looking Daryl in the eye.

"C'mon kid i may be a red neck but i an't dumb, the first day ya came here you two were closer then him and Beth were but by that night you couldn't even look at him! Now I an't one to get into people's buisness but i'm tired of him glaring at us like he's tryin to burn a hole through your head" he spat nodding towards the tower were Carl and Carol were on watch and sure enough he was glaring straight at them not even attempting to look away when they made eye contact.

"Nothing is going on, I told him something in confidence and it blew up in my face"

"Ha what you tell em? Did you tell him you liked him then he broke it to you that hes all loved up on Beth" he started joking with her and laughing but stopped when he saw big fat tears roll down her cheek.

'All hell kid is 'ight, there are plenty of fish in the lake or some shit like that" he said awkwardly patting her back causing Rebecca to laugh.

"Daryl I do not like Carl" she breathed.

"Then what is it?" he asked a confused look formed on his face.

"I told him I like girls" she finally confessed fear shot through her body, what if he did the same thing Carl did?

'Aw shit that all? So what you like girls? Did he get super freaked?" Daryl asked his voice full of concern and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he just didn't give a shit.

"Yeah, she asked me what was wrong with me, then" she had to stop for a second to push down the sob that was forming, "he asked if it was because of what Martinez did to me" she wailed not able to stop the tear's. They never talked about what happened to her Daryl seemed to uncomfortable to ask about it and that's one of the reason's she liked hanging out with him everyone else always asked if she was okay and treated her like she was glass, Daryl never once did that so she was surprised when she felt strong warm arm's wrap around the small ball she formed of herself.

"First off, an't nuthin wrong with yah jus cause yah like girls" Daryl started" Second off, he's probably jus pissed off because the prettiest teenager in the group would rather suck faces with Beth then him" Rebecca full blown laughed at that statement and almost as soon as she stopped crying Daryl tensed and in a flash was five feet away from her.

"Damn kid got me actin like some pussy"she heard him whisper under his breath with caused her to laugh harder.

"No Daryl not like a pussy, more like a dad" she said before she could stop herself, but it was true her father ran off on them when she was barely two she didn't even remember what he was like but she imagined if she had a dad he would say almost the exact words Daryl just said to her.

"Yeah well" Daryl coughed his face bright red, " why don't you shut the hell up and go fix shit with Carl, you need a friend your age alway's hangin round me" he said trying to look bad but she could see the small smile on his lips.

"Ok, ok" she said standing up and turned to leave when Daryl grabbed her elbow.

"And Shorty if Carl ever talks to yah like that again, tell m' i'll kick his ass to Wednesday" he said before giving her a slight wink and sending her off.

'Defiantly a dad" she called as she ran to the guard tower laughing when he cursed under his breath for her to shut up already.

Daryl was right, she needed a friend her age and not that Beth wasn't cool and all it's just she couldn't even curse without her wincing and all her singing was getting annoying. She was at the guard tower door when she got a wif of herself and made a face in disgust, "no way in hell she was going to talk to Carl smelling this bad" she thought as she headed towards her cell. She would take a quick shower then go talk to him.

She was surprised when she saw him sitting on her bed, the first night she moved all her stuff out and took her own cell on the second floor she saw him there and the anger quickly came back but she despritally fought it trying to remember what Daryl said.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly turning to look at her, her breathe caught in her throat when she saw tears sliding down his cheek.

'I was such an ass, you didn't deserve that i never should have said what I said and if i could I would take it back" he resembled a wounded puppy and all the anger she felt seemed to melt away, she couldn't stop herself as she made her way over to the bed and sat besides him.

"It's okay Carl, I understand if your uncomfortable with it" she whispered feeling her own throat tighten.

"No it's not okay, I shouldn't be uncomfortable with it hell I told Hershel what I did and he hit me in the back of the head! I was just thinking about what my mom would have done if she knew what I did and it just got to me I guess" he said suddenly realizing the tears and quickly brushed them away. Daryl had told her what happened to his mom and her heart ached at the thought of her own Mamma who was most likely dead.

"You know my mom she always told us that gay straight whatever she didn't care because she loved us and that was never gonna change, and when i told her I was gay you know what she did?" she said smiling at the memory Carl just shook his head.

"Asked me if I wanted fried or scrabbled eggs" she said laughing which caused him to crack a smile.

"I'm sorry about your mom" he said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about you'res too" she replied embracing him tighter into the hug.

"Jeez you stink" he said causing her and him to erupted in giggles.


	6. Strawberry shower gel

**Just a short little chapter! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Carl laid in his cell on the thin mattress that was as close to comfort as he was going to bed and thought of that little moment with Rebecca smiling at the fact he had his friend back, sure he still didn't fully understand the whole liking girl's thing but in this world he had to learn not to care, you don't question you're friend's like that, you don't let little things like sexuality get in the way, not anymore.  
"Hey" he heard that slight Texan accent coming from the doorway and looked up to see Rebecca standing there her long hair in a wet soggy bun, she was wearing a sweater that was 3 sizes too big and cheetah print leggings.

"Nice pant's" he teased.

"Hey it's called fashion" she replied walking over and punching him in the arm, as soon as she was by him the scent of strawberry soap filled the air instantly reminding him of Beth she must have used her shower gel.

Rebecca sat next to him and they sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes till a thought occurred to Carl, in the yard he saw Daryl go and hold Rebecca! Hell the only other person he ever saw hold like that was Carol and that was after Sophia came stumbling out of the barn, he winced at that thought he didn't think much about Sophia anymore but it still hurt he still felt a guilt wash over him that he wasn't the one to save her.

"Hey you okay?" Rebecca asked noticing him wincing.

"Yeah I was just thinking about someone" he replied.

"Oh yeah who?" she dug further trying to get him to spill. After nudging him and him not responding she finally gave up and laid down on the bed on her back.

"Did you know Carol used to have a daughter?"Carl said after a few minutes looking down at her.

"She did? No one told me" her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, we don't really talk about her, her name was Sophia she didn't make it" his voice tightening at the end but he forced the lump he felt growing down he wasn't gonna cry again today.

"How old was she?"

"She was 12 it was almost her birthday when she went missing so she would most likely be 14 now" he said.

"She went missing?"

"Yeah a herd passed us on the highway about a year or so ago and she got chased by two walkers, chased into the word's never came back out alive, Daryl went and looked for her the most out of all of us got an arrow to the side and a shot in the head, Sophia came stumbling out of Hershel's barn a few day's later were they kept walker's I was just thinking how Daryl held you today in the yard he only ever did that with Carol" he explained. Rebecca sat there for a few minutes deep in thought.

"That figures" she said suddenly.

"What figures?"

"Why Daryl and Carol have this special bond that's so obvious to everyone but them! God Daryl need's to grow some ball's and kiss her already" she said giggling to herself.

"You sure do say a lot about Daryl that no one but Merle has the guts to say" Carl pointed out.

"Oh please" she huffed, "I am not scared of Daryl. In fact I like him, he's the only one that doesn't treat me like i'm broken" she replied picking underneath her nails.

"I know you're not broken" he mumbled looking away.

"What?"

"I said I know you're not broken!" he blurted," I mean, after everything you've been through you're still standing strong, I don't even think a man like Merle Dixon could do that" he couldn't make eye contact with her for some reason so just decided to look at the floor.

It was silent for a few minutes until he felt warm small hands pulling his lip's to her's, shock filled his system and he was frozen as he felt her soft warm lips on his own, he noticed she tasted like cinnamon and wondered how that was even possible? He barely had time to react when she pulled away with a big toothy grin on her face.

'What was that for?" he asked he could tell he was blushing.

"For not being the asshole I thought you were Grimes" she said standing and heading for the door.

"Besides" she called over her shoulder, "bout time you got you're first kiss." and with that she was gone calling to Carol asking if she needed help with Supper.


	7. Hallelujah

Rebecca couldn't believe it, she actually had kissed someone! Sure it was a boy and sure there wasn't a magical spark there but she never actually kissed anyone, she was always the one to be kissed! It felt good for once in her life to take charge, to do something she wanted to do without fear or doubt, plus the look on his face and flush in his cheeks were pretty priceless. She sighed laying down in her bunk, after Carol kindly declined her offer to help with dinner saying it was just about finish and that she'll call when its ready she decided to just relax, her muscles ached from practice and she could feel the early signs of a horrible period coming on, it felt like someone was taking a small tiny knife and stabbing her back over and over again.

"Hey Rebecca?" the small squeak of a voice that belonged to Beth called from the doorway, she turned to look at her and sighed, she really was beautiful.

"Hm?"

"Dinner's ready if you wanna come down!" she said before smiling and bouncing down the stairwells.

She almost let out a groan as she sat up, her side and back really were starting to ache.

"This is going to be hell tomorrow" she muttered to herself before flopping down the stairs.

Carol handed her a bowl of what looked like Squirrel stew that made her mouth instantly water, she flopped down next to Carl and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

Everyone for once sense she had come to the prison was actually sitting and eating.

Rick was chatting with Michonne with Judith in his arms, they seemed to be in a deep conversation blocking out everyone else.

Glenn and Maggie were chatting quietly to one another, the way they looked at each other, with so much love and passion for one another Rebecca couldn't help but feel like she was intruding and quickly looked away.

To her surprise Hershel and Merle were talking looked like they were going over bible versus, that made her smile she never thought of Merle as a bad guy hell she could have sworn she met him before his face looked to familiar not to have and Daryl really seemed to love him so he couldn't be that bad, right?

Daryl ahh he was sitting next to Carol, they were so close they were touching, neither of them looking at each other but Carol was bright red and Daryl's cheeks were pink.

"Hey" she said nudging Carl who was talking with Beth.

"Hmm?"

"When do you think those too are finally gonna realize they got it bad for one another" she whispered to him directing her eyes to Carol and Daryl.

"Believe me we've all been wondering the same thing" he replied chuckling slightly. Rebecca couldn't help but notice how he had some stubble on his lower chin and was about to tease him about shaving when Beth spoke up.

"Hey Rebecca" she called her voice almost shrill and it sounded like a hint of jealousy was in there.

"Yes Beth?"

"I was just wondering, what did you do before well the world went to hell"

"Beth watch you're mouth"Hershel ordered causing the young blonde to roll her eyes.

"Hmm well, I wrote a lot of music actually, I played guitar, sang a bit. I loved music" she sighed remembering how she would sit there for hours till her fingers were raw and blistered teaching herself a new song.

"Wait you know how to play the guitar!" Glenn said excitedly.

"Yeah just a few songs" she could feel her cheeks grow hot as everyone's eyes fell on hers.

"Wait just one second" he called getting up and running to his cell.

A few minutes later he walked out with a black acoustic guitar and a huge smile on his face.

"You have to play!" he almost yelled thrusting the guitar at her.

It was a bit bigger then the one she owned but it looked about right for her size and she strummed it lightly and in her aw it was actually in tune.

"I don't know, iv'e never played in front of anyone before" she looked around and everyone even Merle gave her a pleading look.

"Oh come on! What's the worse that can happen" Glenn asked.

"You could all laugh in my face and tell me im horrible" she shot back.

"We would never do that, besides crappy music is better then no music" Carol said.

"Well okay" and she couldn't help but smile as Glenn let out a big yes.

* * *

Carl watched as Rebecca slowly got up off the floor and sat in a chair, he noticed she was shaking slightly as she looked around everyone was silent and when her eyes landed onto his he gave her a slight smile and nod trying to reassure her everything was okay.

She started strumming a familiar beet that Carl recognized as Hallelujah.

_"Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?" _

Her voice to Carl's surprise was beautiful, it was deep and strong it was shaking slightly but still it was one of the most beautiful sound's he had ever heard.

_"Well, it goes like this_  
_The fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall, the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah"_

Every time she sang her voice began to shake less and Carl could see her confidence come out.

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah" _

Carl almost jumped out of his skin whenever he felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked down to see Beth leaning on him her eyes closed and she was humming slightly. Carl felt the familiar flutter in his stomach and he gulped loudly.

"Is this okay?" she asked looking up at him smiling.

"This is fine" he said pulling her in closer they sat like that for a few more hour's while Rebecca played the guitar and Carl couldn't help but feel at ease as he looked around the room, as he looked at his family and saw them smiling up at the young girl they saved a week ago a sort of peace filled the room and it made him feel good.

He actually felt like things were going to be okay.


End file.
